The Two Warriors
by Trooper 3.6
Summary: Two warriors of different races meet and do battle with eachother and themselvse.


"The Two Warriors"  
Authors notes: if you are reading this you probably were just scrolling down the Warcraft listings and decided to check it out. This is just a one chapter short story based on the opening cinematic for warcraft3, needles to say I don't own warcraft so please don't sue me. Please review and enjoy.  
It had always rained. Sam looked around the open field in which he stood, in his large hulking suit of armor. It was raining, that was never a good sign. His father always told him stories about how he was a member of the Lordaron army and how they fought the demonic Orcs. His father had fought in many battles, mostly in daylight and it was always raining when a battle began; when the hatred and killing began. But as violent and gruesome as the battles were some how he managed to come out alive. Sam's father always told him that Orcs were very savage and hateful on the field of battle but it seemed that something granted them extra power, power that reflected in they're glowing red eyes. Some outside force was pulling they're strings using them as toys to do someone else's dirty work. Even though they were at an uneasy peace now Sam's father knew that one-day the Orc's masters would arrive and wreak even more havoc upon the world, and that continuing to hate each other as they did would do them no good. His father had grown old so Sam thought it his duty to Lordaron and his family to join the army and fight for its well being against any and all of its enemies.  
The sound of a vicious war cry filled Sam's ears. He spun around and froze with fear as an Orc grunt came charging towards him. The Orc was only a little bit larger than him but it was far stronger and far faster than he would ever be. Thinking quickly he drew his sword and brought up his shield. The Orc took a hard vertical swing at Sam, which he just barely managed to dodge. Then Sam slid behind the Orc and drove his blade into the creatures back with a howl of pain the Ocr spun around and hit same horizontally with his axe but didn't do much harm because Sam had quickly risen his shield. Sam's shield was split in half and no longer did him any good so he threw it away and turned to fight his opponent. This time Sam took the offensive he with a growl he gave a horizontal swing and a swift back handed up ward slice at the Orc who managed to parry them both and give a horizontal swing that knocked Sam bake a few feet but did not injure him only put him in shock. With a swift come back Sam sliced at the Orcs right shoulder too fast for it to black, putting a long gushing cut in it's green flesh.  
The Orc was growing tired and Sam knew it. The cuts from his sword weren't deep enough to kill the Grunt but it did contribute to exhausting him. The Orc continued to sneer and breath heavily like a wounded animal. The rain continued to pour down hard than ever like it was trying to get the worst out before the end. The two warriors hatred for each other escalated. Both were exhausted. Both knew that this was going to be they're last stand. The Orcs eyes shined bright red. The creature managed one roar of furry and prepared to attack while Sam waited at defensive stance.  
Suddenly another roar was heard, only not from the warriors but from the sky. The two of them looked up to see what looked like fire falling from the sky. One ball of fire hit the ground only twenty yards away. Both shocked by this they went to investigate. When they were five yards from the hole in the ground where the fireball had hit, a large flaming stone emerged from the ground. In fact mutable flaming stones that all made up a massive infernal creature like a living ball of fire and magma three times the size of the Orc. As this creature roared thunder and lightening streaked through the sky. The Orc and Sam stood ready to defend themselves both looking at each other with a suspicious eye as if wonder if this was some trick or ally of the other's. The creature charged both of them with more furry than both warriors put together. The two of them both dodged the attack swung around behind It and began slashed at its legs in attempt to cripple it all while trying they're best to stay as far away the other as possible. The creatures roar filled they're ears. The creature then proceeded to lift the two of them up with its massive burning hands and herald them both at a large stone in a ditch nearby. Noticing they were either dead or dying the creature gave a cry of victory then ran to the north towards the city of Anderhol.  
Sam lay in a pool of his own blood with the Orc at his side creating its own black pool. They were both down for the count and they both knew it. Sam wondered if he had made the right choices and done the right thing in doing what he did with his life. Wouldn't he be happier at home with his father and mother weather than hear bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere? Sam looked to the Orc who seemed to have lost its furry and not had a face of concern and discontempt, the same feelings Sam was feeling. Feeling pity for the creature Sam pulled out his bottle of Ale sent by his father the previous week. "Orc?" he said to the greenskined creature. It turned to him with an expression of question and hatred. "Take this it will help ease the pain," he said while handing his bottle to the Orc.  
"I need no help from you human," came a low growling voice from the Orc.  
"I know how you feel about me but were both going to die anyway so we might as well make our deaths less bitter," said Sam still holding the bottle out to the Orc. Reluctantly the Orc grabbed the bottle and took a swig of the contents. "Do you not have a name Orc?" asked Sam.  
The Orc took this question in uneasily then answered, "Yes, its Kerac, son of Cherac. What is yours human?"  
"Its Sam," he answered. The rain began to lighten as if it were fading with every act of kindness between the two warriors. Sam cringed with pain from his wound. Kerac offered his Ale back, but Sam shook his head, "You need it more than I do."  
"Nobility and humbleness. Both are traits rarely found among humans," said Kerac. "You impress me you Brave Human, Sam."  
After a few moments of silence Sam gave a quiet laugh. "I was just thinking, if we had worked together back there instead of staring at each other in suspicion we could have beaten that thing. Could we?" "It is possible," said the Kerac. The rain had all but ceased. "But it dose us no good now. I will never see my Family again and you will never see yours," he said with regret. "Why us?" asked Sam, not expecting an answer. "Because we are warriors. We chose this life. We chose this death in the name of our people and for the well being of our families and friends," said the Orc with a sense of pride and respect not only for him self but for Sam as well. Sam shut his eyes feeling renewed pride for his decision to join the army. "Hey Kerac do you think if not for the war perhaps we could have been....friends?" he asked with a faint voice. "I believe we are friends noble Sam," said the dying voice of the Orc as he took Sam's hand into his. The rain stopped. Sam looked at his fellow warrior. Kerac's eyes lifelessly stared into the sky. His eyes no longer crimson red but deep blue whatever remains of an alien influence that once lived with in him was now gone. Just before Sam lost consciousness he smiled at the sight of the sun sweeping the clouds aside and shining brightly down on him and his friend. Sam awoke in an unfamiliar room with white walls. "How are ye soldier?" came the Scottish voice of his company sergeant. "I'm alright sir," answered Sam. "Where am I? How long have I been out?" he asked. "Yer in the hospital ten son and yev been unconscious fer five days now. You sure have been through quite the ordeal lad," said the sergeant. "What about the Orc?" said Sam. "No the beast didn't make it you barely made it yer self, but with the help of the sorceress Jaina Proudmore we were able to save ye and heal all yer wounds. Ye woke up just in time lad, prince Arthas is rallying are men at the town center so ye better get in some armor and find a weapon quick. We move out in a few hours." Said the sergeant. "Where are we going?" asked Sam. "To Andorhal." The sergeant answered. "Now pick yer self up and get movin." Sam did not object. He quickly got into some armor and grabbed a sword and shield and began walking towards the town center. He looked up into the sky and saw the sun shining down upon him but noticed there were more storm clouds coming. He stared into the sunlit sky and said "I will never forget you my friend," then he turned and continued on to join his fellow warriors. 


End file.
